Usuario discusión:Simon Peter Hughes
Welcome. I am a cofounder of this wiki and I am glad to see new people. --Davinci - talk 22:28 10 abr 2011 (UTC) I see you are a master in many languages. What would your advice be for someone having the desire to improve English? I taught myself English since I was a teenager and I want to improve it. I have done it by writing novels in English, such as fiction:The search for Kalid. It would be nice to find a way to learn more. Knowledge is endless. If you have enough time, which I doubt, I would highly appreciate a comment about that story, which was written in collaboration with an American user. I was once one of the administrators in this wiki until it got so hot I had to quit. So I am happy to see new people. Enjoy your stay. Je parle un peu de francais aussi. Au revoir! --Davinci - talk 22:30 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hola, Simon, gracias por tu ayuda, me gustaría trabajar lo mismo en la literatura inglesa, pero el burócrata CocoaZen no le gustó mucho mis plantillas y los deje como estaba, yo apoyaré siempre cualquier edición para que literatura inglesa se vea mejor, me comprendes.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 18:46 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Voir et me dire quelque chose. 186.31.31.14 (discusión) 19:26 24 mar 2012 (UTC) :Desolé. Le lien est http://es.ensayos.wikia.com/wiki/Adicci%C3%B3n_a_las_wikis et il y a des questions aussi. J'attends vos commentaires. Micaelus Literawiki Hola, Simon, veo que han cambiado de cara nuestra Literatura en inglés, estoy contento de ver que esta creciendo que casi llegan a 1,000 artículos. Un abrazo.- --'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 16:06 23 may 2012 (UTC) :Simon, pido permiso para copiar la Template:Language de LiteraWiki para la portada de Literatura Wiki y espero tu respuesta favorable.- Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 18:10 23 may 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones sin accentos Hola, Simon, yo también tengo mi laptop americana en mi casa, estoy corrigiendo acentos en mi computadora de mi trabajo, y no hay problema que podemos corregir redirecciones de nuevo. Ademas solo el único idioma español podemos usar acentos, otros idiomas no. Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 01:51 4 jun 2012 (UTC) :Si claro, por favor hay que pedir el cambio Interlanguage link requests en Community Central, tu sabes más inglés que yo.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 15:58 9 ago 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, Simon.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 11:10 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Simon, recibe mis más cordiales saludos. He estado leyendo algunas cosas sobre ti en los links que dejaste en tu perfil. Mis felicitaciones y reconocimiento. Cuenta conmigo si es que crees que pueda serte de ayuda. Tengo un interés muy particular por la literatura peruana, latinoamericana y de ficción. Si bien no soy políglota, entiendo y hablo bien el inglés, el alemán y, por su puesto, el castellano. CARWER (discusión) 20:53 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Acentos Hola Simon, encuanto a los acentos en tu teclado, ¿será posible que puedas usar los caracteres ASCII? Prueba la siguiente combinación de tecla cuando escribas aquí o en otros editores de texto: Alt + 130 = é Alt + 160 = á Alt + 161 = í Alt + 162 = ó Alt + 163 = ú Alt + 164 = ñ Ojalá en tu teclado puedas hacer esto. Cordiales saludos CARWER (discusión) 11:24 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, Simon, eres el primer usuario que me felicita por mi cumpleaños, yo no voy a hacer una fiesta, ya que hace un mes falleció mi madre que estoy de luto todavía, mis amigos vienen a mi casa solo para felicitarme tomando un café con bocaditos y en silencio.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 18:12 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Autobiografía Hola, Simon, gracias por tus comentarios sobre la biografía, he cambiado por uno mejor, con archivo de Stefan Zweig, si me haces el favor de corregir que he escrito un poco turbio.- Mil Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 04:31 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Fondo Hola, Simón, tienes razón, este wiki no se trata de literatura peruana sino de la literatura universal y cualquier persona puede editarlo, no tan solo peruanos. Ya los revertí.- Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 06:20 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, Simon, una pregunta sobre un articulo Bug boy (el niño insecto)‎‎ que un Usuario:Banck dijo que es irrelevante, ver aquí.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 07:07 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Radio en Literatura Wiki Hola, Simon, tienes razón, voy a escribir sobre el articulo La guerra de los mundos que debe hablar sobre la version en la radio de Orson Welles.- Mil gracias, sabes que estoy solo con tu ayuda lograremos el consenso. Gracias de nuevo.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 06:33 20 nov 2012 (UTC) An Introduction Hi Simon, My name is Nick. I work with Wikia, I'm on the community development team. I was assigned to spruce up the Spanish Lit wiki if I could. I must say, I'm very impressed by the number of articles, and the general organization of your wiki. As you can see, I have already made various changes. I apologize for not getting in touch with you first. Feel free to revert those edits if the style does not suit you. Otherwise, I am going to make a few more updates to the mainpage to highlight some of the excellent content on the wiki. Get back to me with any questions or comments. Thanks! Nick 17:43 13 may 2013 (UTC) Hey Simon, I'm done working on the main page. I'm going to do some promotion for the wiki to try and attract some new users. Could I suggest that you put the wiki URL in the about section of the facebook page? It should help facebook people find their way to the wiki. Any questions or comments, let me know! Thanks, Nick 22:59 13 may 2013 (UTC) Hey Simon, Thanks for getting back to me and filling me in on what's going on with the wiki. I will do my best to get that green out of the categories headers and etc., and to attract some new Spanish users to the wiki. Take care, Nick 17:06 14 may 2013 (UTC) Borrar Categoría Buenas Simon, te vengo a decir que en el artículo Geoffrey Chaucer la categoría "Nacidos en 1340" ya que Geoffrey originalmente nació en 1343. Espero tú respuesta, saludos. --Derp03 (discusión) 14:50 4 oct 2015 (UTC) :Dicho y hecho. El error era en la plantilla ONF (supongo que significa "organizar nacimineto, fallecimiento") al final del articulo. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) Hola Simon: Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste con la (ahora lo compruebo) pésima edición de mi trabajo. Espero aprender y poder colaborar sin provocar tantas molestias. Mucha suerte. Hasta pronto19:27 28 jun 2017 (UTC)`````MorwanaMorwana Teatro Hola: El artículo Teatro tiene varias inexactitudes. Me parece que falta una defición de teatro (que es representación y un género literario;además, obviamente, de un sitio donde se representan obras). Es iun error, considerar el inicio del teatro en el siglo XI o mencionar: "mucho antes en el siglo V a. C se vieron manifestaciones parecidas a las del teatro".. Desde siglos antes de Cristo (y antes que en Grecia) ya existían manifestaciones teatrales en Asia y la India. En Grecia, en el siglo VI a. C. Tespis era un reconocido autor y actor (aún las obras eran de un solo intérprete) y en las proximidades del siglo V a. C., como se menciona en el artículo, ya existían autores teatrales de la magnitud de Esquilo, Sófocles, Eurípies o Artistófanes, entre otros. Y obras que son parte de la historia del teatrto y aún se representan como Edipo Rey; Los pájaros,;Las aves, Electra o La Orestiada, entre muchas otras. Vea usted si puede hacer algo al respecto para que quede mejor y sea útil. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 03:31 16 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana teatro2 Teatro 2 Hola, Simon: Muchas gracias y veo si puedo hacer algo. Saludos. Faulkner Sobre William Faulkner Hola: No solo en habla inglesa las personas tienen dos nombres, en cualquier idioma son comunes varios nombres (Gabriel José de la Concordia Márquez, si hablamos de escritores). William Faulkner 'es el que usó y por el que es conocido. no por su segundo nombre que no figura en ninguno de sus libros. Es un error poner su nombre completo. Si la plantilla está mal hecha y no dice: '''Nombre de nacimiento '-''' Nombre empleado - Seudónimo '''no es problema que yo pueda resolver. Si dice '''Nombre real '''escribo el de nacimiento. Luego, el que usa. Como '''Gabriel García Márquez, que se reservó el José de la Concordia. En un artículo de tipo enciclopedista se debe dar a conocer el nombre completo para eso es enciclopedista: tiene función informativa y no de opinión, lo que sería en un artículo ensayístico en el que se puede prescindir de detalles). Ahora, en el artículo aparece Faulkner con sus dos nombres en la ficha biográfica (que bien pudo tener tres y, entonces, estaría con los tres) y es como poner en el artículo de García Márquez el nombre completo en su ficha, que es lo que se debería hacer si el autor en la ficha debe aparecer con su nombre real. Mis salidos. `````Morwana 20:50 17 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana garcía márquez y el nobel García Márquez y el Nobel Hola y perdón por la molestia (parezco mosquito) pero en García Márque se dice que ganó el Nobel por Cien años de Soledad. El Nobel de Literatura es un premio a toda la obra de un autor 'y no por un libro. Lo corregí. Dijiste que editara sin pedirte permiso. Saludos. `````Morwana 01:50 18 jul 2017 (UTC)'Morwana Nombres y esas cosas Nombres y esas cosas Hola, Simon: Todo perfecto con los nombres. Yo digo: empiezo el artículo y pongo nombre completo, Por ejemplo: Aurelio Martín Logroño Williams fue un escritor japonés... Pero puedo poner:'' Aurelio Martín Logroño Williamas'', conocido como Aurelio Williams.... Y es corecto y más claro. Pero en la ficha donde encabeza el nombre del escritor: (donde pusiste el nombre completo de García Márquez o Faulkner) no me parece que deba ser el nombre completo el que encabece (por ficha me refiero al resumen del artículo y donde está la foto).. Para mí, debe aparecer Gabriel García Márquez y abajo el nombre completo. Si la plantilla no lo permite, que quede el nombre por el que es conocido. Es lo habitual. Por ejemplo: César Vallejo Mendoza ''es el nombre de la página, ¿y quién conoce a César Vallejo por su segundo apellido? No aparece así en ninguna parte, que yo sepa. Luego, en la ficha está el nombre completo César Abraham Vallejo Mendoza. Los autores deben ser mencionados por el nombre con el que firman sus obras. El nombre completo es un dato de interés (y secundario ya que Mozart siempre será Amadeus Mozart y no Johannes Chrisostomus Wolfgang Theophilus Amadeus Mozart que, siguiendo el criterio de la página ''César Vallejo Mendoza debiera ser nombre de la página y encabezar la ficha. ¿Me expliqué?) Vos dirigís y queda a tu criterio y gusto. La edición definitiva es tuya así que quedará como te guste más. Lo que digo es una opinión y las opiniones no son ciencia. Opino que la página César Vallejo Mendoza debe ser renombrada por César Vallejo y las fichas deben decir Gabriel García Márquez y William Faulkner como encabezado y así en cualquier caso (seudónimos incluídos). Dicho sea de paso en G.M falta la bandera de México. Y, para bien o mal, rehice el artículo Borges le faltaba el 90% de las obras y la biografía fue bastante mal copiada. Poner: D''espués de la humillación sufrida durante el peronismo fue nombrado.... ¿Cuál fue la humillación? ¿Saben de lo que hablan? Durante el gobierno peronista Borges publico unos siete libros sin problemas, 4 en colaboración. Y con dirección de Torres Nilson se filmó, en 1954, ''Días de Odio, basada en el cuento Emma Zunz, de Borges. "La humillación", que seguramente está tomada del artículo de Wikipedia (donde copian y pegan de blogs sin chequear la veracidad de lo que el blog dice) es una''' ironía escrita por Arturo Jauretche en El medio pelo en la sociedad argentina, ''donde dice que Borges, prototipo (según él) del intelectual elitista fue"humillado" al dársele el puesto de inspector de ferias cuando pidió trabajo al gobierno peronista (porque era un oligarca venido a menos, o sea, una familia de alta clase pero sin plata, "el medio pelo"). La dcitadura militar que derrocó a Perón lo nombró director de la Biblioteca Nacional y subsanó la "humillación". Si se toma en sentido litaral la frase de Jauretche, sería humillante para un hombre trabajar como mecánico o albañil (aquí valdría la pena echar una mirada a la biografía de Faulkner, miembro de una familia de clase alta sureña, dueña de bancos y tierras, del que nadie dice que fue "humillado" por el gobierno por querer ganarse la vida por sí mismo y trabajar como albañil o cartero). Agrego que Borges, hasta mediados de los años 70, tenía más nombre que plata. Era desconocido en el mundo y en Argentina se lo consideraba un escritor del mismo nivel que Leopoldo Lugones, Cortázar, Sábato o Marechal. . La biografía la sigo ahora (sin poner estas últimas cosas) Si no te gusta, revertila a la anterior. Otra vez escribo largo, largo, largo. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 20:48 18 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana respondiendo Repondiendo Hola, Simon: Gracias y haré lo que se pueda o pueda. Me parece muy bien el traslado de páginas y el cambio en la plantilla. Cambio de pilas, ¿no? Saludos.`````Morwana 21:51 19 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana sobre antologías Sobre antologías Hola, Simon; El artículo ''La trama celeste (antología) usa en forma errada (como en El Aleph, cuyo autor nunca leyó el libro y no sabe de qué se trata) la palabra.'' La trama celeste ''es un conjunto de relatos no una '''antología, lo sería si recopilara cuentos del autor publicados en distintos libros.. Sería bueno que cambiaras el nombre de la página. Yo puedo hacerlo y reescribir el artículo pero sos vos el que decide. Saludos.`````Morwana 04:00 20 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana bis Bis Vi que hay una página de El Aleph (antologí) ''con el mismo concepto errado de la palabra' antología. Te sugiero el borrado como al de La trama celeste. `````Morwana 04:05 20 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana '' cambios Cambios Hola, Simon: Cambié la página Fédor Dostoievsky por Fiódor Dostoievski. Cometí un error de tipeo y quedó suelta una página Fird o algo así. No sé eliminarlas o si vas a revertir los cambios. El nombre en españoll se escribe DOSTOIEVSKI O DOSTOYESVI PERO NO DOSTOIEVSK'Y. Fiódor '''es la traducción más cercana a cómo suena en ruso. Fedor no se usa. Me pareció que la página debía ser mejorada (según creo yo pero, a lo mejor, no fue así y quedó peor) por la magnitud del escritor. También hice cambios en Realismo mágico porque no era una página que describiera de lo que se trata realmente. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 05:01 21 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana categorías Categorías Hola, Simon: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de agregar categorías como: Cuentos o Libros de cuentos - Cuentista - Libro o Texto de Teatro - Libro de ensayo - Ensayista? (Si alguna ya está, olvidate, será que no la encontré) Y la categoría Persona viva, ¿te parece que sirve? Para usarla se debe seguir cada página de esta gente y vigilar si está viva. ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Si se trata de un escritor vivo muy famoso, seguro vas a enterarte. ¿Y los que autoplican, los poco conocidos? Solo algún familiar podría agregar la fecha con facilidad, ¿pero cómo cambia la categoría sin mandar un mensaje? ¿Vale la pena? En Wikipedia hay muchos artículos de escritores que ya llevan ciento veinte años vivos. Y bueno, es una sugerencia. Me parece que es una categoría poco útil y que no debiera estar. `````Morwana 20:30 25 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana y jane austen Jane Austen Hola, Simon: Abajo del artículo Jane Austen sigue el cartel de "demasiado corto". El artículo anterior tenía la mitad de este. Si también te parece corto, habría que hacer un análisis libro por libro porque de la vida de Jane no hay mucho para decir. Y el análisis de los libros no es lo habitual en biografías Más bien se hacen por separado. (El año 1891 falta y yo no sé cómo se hace). Saludos. `````Morwana 03:03 26 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana categorías Categorias Hola Simon: Muy bien. Esas son categorías muy útiles. Y de personas vivas, me alegra que coincidamos. Es feo que pasen esas cosas como el caso que mencionás (acentuado en idioma argentino), A lo mejor se pueden sacar todas juntas, si es de a una, me fijo y veo si puedo sacar alguna. Total, si meto la pata, vos lo arreglás, ¿no? `````Morwana 19:24 26 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Sobre Personas vivas Sobre Personas Vivas Hola, Simon: Tenías razón, Personas Vivas se relaciona con la plantilla ONF (nacimiento-muerte). Lo probé en Boveri. No hay muerte, aparece automáticamente Personas Vivas. Me parece que si se borra la página Personas Vivas, por lógica, no aparece nada. Saludos. `````Morwana 20:45 27 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana sugerencias Sugerencias Hola, Simon: Te sugiero que trates de hacer algo más preciso en Literatura-Géneros. Los que aparencen no son géneros literarios (por ejemplo, dice: '''Realismo Mágico y no es un género sino un movimiento; tampco es un género Misterio ni Ficción histórica, que es un concepto). O lo dejás así, se le pone otro título y se agregan muchos más, tipo: Novela histórica, Novela costumbrista, etc.Lo mismo pasa con''' Movimientos', es muy pobre. En fin, sugiero, nada más, para que quede mejor. Por otra parte, me fijé que hay menos cantidad de páginas editadas. Antes eran más de tres mil y, ahora, hay dos mil. Sabía que el anterior administrador se había llevado sus páginas pero creí que la palabra "llevar" implicaba haber copiado acá y haber llevado allá. Pero se llevó las páginas sacándolas. Hay un señor que hizo 1900 ediciones (cortó los copetes de Wikipedia y los pegó) pero debe haberse ido o lo tienen escondido, pero no se llevó nada. A consecuencia de esto, te diría: ¿no sería conveniente que pusieras alguna nota en la que se dijera que los artículos publicados implican una colaboración gratuita a la página y que la edición publicada pasa a formar parte de la página, sin derechos de autor (que no los puede haber porque participan distintos editores).. Por ejemplo: Dostoievsk (que está acá y allá)i, ¿de quién es? Hay tres señores y una dama. Yo rehice el artículo, ¿es mío y me lo puedo llevar? ¿O es de los tres señores o solo del primero? Qué lío, ¿no? Suerte. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 04:50 29 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Hola, Simon: Puedo tratar de hacer categorías. No quise hacerlo por dos razones: me pareció que era algo que debe hacer el administrador, según su gusto; y porque no sé cómo hacerlas. Si es como una página cualquiera, veré si puedo. n cuanto a Personas Vivas, es tu decisión. Para mí, simplemente, debe dejar de usarse la plantilla. Sacarla de los que la tienen, y bueno, es cuestión de paciencia. ¿Son 500? A un promedio de 5 por día se termina antes de fin de año se termina, nada complicado (mirá que muchas veces hablo en broma). Lo que me parece es que usar el sistema Wikipedia de poner la edad del vivo o la del finado no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué? Ninguna enciclopedia de literatura ni de ninguna clase pone la edad (Enciclopedia Británica, por ejemplo y es la de mayor importancia en el mundo, ¿no?) Y, en ls casos que la edad tenga importancia (por la juventud), como en Alain-Fournier que se murió a los 27/28 (en la guerra) o Emily Bronté, Shelley y Sylvia Plath, todos a los 30, el mismo artículo lo comenta o debe hacerlo porque se trata de personas que han muerto de manera violenta y que sus carreras se interrumpieron demasiado temprano. Me parece pero vaya a saber una si es así, a lo mejor es mejor poner la edad en esa ficha donde está la foto, así nadie tiene que usar el cerebro para hacer la cuenta de la edad sacando la diferencia entre dos fechas (la resta es una operación matemática que se hace en la escuela primaria; depués, mejor no gastar la mente ni la calculadora del celular). Mis saludos. `````Morwana 03:07 31 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana cuestiones Cuestiones Hola, Simon: Y sí, con paciencia se teje la bufanda. Si borraste 1000 páginas, ¿qué son 500 categorías? Se me pasó por alto decirte que me enteré lo de las 100o páginas porque el señor Suárez me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome algo en relación a su wiki (con lo que no estoy de acuerdo) y me comentó el caso, le respondí que no entendía el motivo por el que lo habían separado (y no es asunto mío tampoco) pero que me parecía bien se hubiera llevado las oáginas. Pero, al ver que faltaba la misma cantidad aquí, creí que se las había llevado de llevarse físicamente hablando. Creo en la colaboración en todas las actividades de la vida, por supuesto, incluidas las culturales como esta. La competencia la dejo para cuando juego al tenis. Paso a otra cosa: Toco Literatura en primera página y veo, por ejemplo Géneros. Yo podría solamente: Novelas, Cuentos, Ensayos, Poesía, Teatro, (hay muchas clases dentro de cada género pero lo dejaría así). Cuando abriera en Cuentos o Novelas, pondría: Novela policial, Novela de misterio (que es parecida a la anterior pero no es lo mismo) - Novela de Ciencia Ficción - Novela Histórica - Novela Psicológica - Novela de Aventuras - Novela romántica (o Cuentos románticos, etc). Agregaría una subclase: Literatura Infantil. En Movimientos Literarios (que son once, doce, o más, depende de cómo se los clasifique), dejaría: Clásico - Romanticismo - Realismo - Naturalismo - Surrealismo - Realismo Mágico (dudoso pero lo pondría). Donde dice Poesía y Poeta, lo sacaría porque no dice nada. Y se supone que se está enviando al lector a artículos que se encuadran dentro del título. O sea, si dice POESÏA, toco y veo los libros de poesía que hay o los poetas que hay. Sino, ¿para qué me sirve? ¿No? Y donde dice '''escritores', agregaría dramaturgos, ensayistas y cuentitas. O sacaría novelistas y poetas. Dejaría Escritores por siglo, etc y nada más porque, de lo contrario, estarían, como están, faltando más de la mitad del tipo de literatos que hay. Que trabajes mucho y te diviertas. Mis saludos.`````Morwana 20:52 31 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana re envío Re envío de lo que ya había escrito sobre chantas Hola, Simon; Ya te había dejado un mensaje pero, a lo mejor no lo guardé. Te repito lo que dije: Hay dos artículos vergonzosos: el de Jorge Queirolo (que, según se ve en Discusión) ya provocó discusiones. Ese señor se presenta como una figura esencial de las letras y ocupa un espacio inmerecido (que bien podría usar 4 líneas y darse por satusfecho). Ese señor publicó un cuento (porque autopublica en cuanto sitio encuentra) en una página de Chile. El cuento es propio de un principiante. Si a Balzac se le dan cien palabras, ¿A ese señor se le permite un autobiografía de más de mil palabras sin sustento? La otra es Edna Iturralde de Howit'''t. En su notable autobigrafía (porque solamente ella misma puede haber escrito tanta idiotez junta), dice: '''Edna tenía muchas muñecas y jugaba con ellas a la mamá. También tenía tres perros que los quería mucho, su favorito se llamaba Jip. Edna tenía pecas y por esta razón en la escuela la decían: "leche con pulgas". Ella odiaba tener pecas hasta que un día, cuando tenía 14 años, un chico que le gustaba mucho le entregó una nota mientras hacían fila para entrar a clase. En la nota decia: "Me gustan tus pecas. Yo pienso que un rostro sin pecas es como un cielo sin estrellas". ¡Hermoso lo que le dice el niño! ¿Y los tres perritos? ¡Qué encanto! Leyendo esa autobiografía me pregunté: ¿la señora "leche con pulgas" me toma por idiota? ¿Eso es una biografía para publicar? A Balzac, diez líneas. A la señora de las pecas como estrellas, mil quinientas. Conozco autores de libros infantiles que publicaron dos mil libros (2000 libros), Son esos libritos de 16 páginas con dibujitos. ¿Y si escribieran sus autobiografías y se les ocurriera poner el título de todos los libros? ¿Se les da el espacio? ¿Sí? Entonces, que se publiquen artículos sobre Balaz, Victor Hugo, Goethe, Dante, Homero, con la extensión, profundidad y conocimiento necesarios. Si no se hace porque no se sabe, no es mi problema. Mi problema es escribir sobre Sylvia Plath o Anne Sexton y poner sus biografías al lado de la señora que jugaba a la mamá con sus sus muñecas. Esa autobiografía es una vergüenza pero más vergonzoso es haberla aceptado. Acá o en Wikipedia (donde los editores de literatura están formados por dos clases: los burros y los asnos). Yo no busco ninguna clase de reconocimiento, por eso, teniendo publicados dos libros sobre literatura y, a pedido de una editorial, una antología de poetas latinoamericanos, jamás pondría mi autobiografía y me llenaría de elogios publicándola en alguna parte. Si alguna vez, tengo méritos como para formar parte de una página literaria, seguramente, será otro el que escriba sobre mí y no creo que eso pase antes de veinte o treinta años. Incluso, nunca uso mi nombre verdadero en páginas en las que colaboro ni en los dos blogs que son míos. Mi manera de ser está muy lejos de la que tienen gente como la señora de las pecas o el señor que no me acuerdo cómo se lama y que provoca polémicas con sus libros (según dice él, aunque, en Argentina, nadie lo conozca). Así resulta que me siento desanimada de escribir aquí (o en la Biblioteca sin libros de S.) por similares motivos. Resumo: si se publica a todos y se les da el espacio que ellos quieran porque así se gana plata con la publicidad. Lo entiendo. Pero, si la plata se la lleva Fandom. No lo entiendo. Cualquiera que hace una página de literatura es por dos razones: para expresarse o para transmitir sus conocimientos (o ambos). Vos no escribís y tu ex socio escribe muy mal y nunca es original sino que copia. ¿Qué los motivó a hacer una página de literatura? Es rarísimo que alguien decida hacer una página de literatura y que lo publicado sea copia de otro lado. Si así se gana dinero, bien. Sino, ¿para qué? ¿Es para competir en quién hace más ediciones en Fandom? Cuando quiero competir, juego al tenis. O a las cartas o al pool. Incluso, me llamó la atención que me dieran puntos y estrellitas o esas cosas que usan. ¿Premiar por cantidad de ediciones o fotitos pegadas? Es una estupidez. Si algo se debe premiar es a una persona que escribió cierta cantidad de artículos. Y a los artículos de mayor calidad (el que lo escribió o llevó el peso del artículo si otros colaboraron, no el que lo editó poniendo derecha la foto o corrigiendo la plantilla). Los editores de libros, revistas o periódicos ganan prestigio por lo que editan no por la cantidad que editan. En estas páginas le llaman administrador al director. Bien. El director decide qué publica y qué no., Si el contenido es apropiado. O la extensión de un artículo (le pusiste a muchos una plantilla diciendo que era''' demasiado corto''' pero no pusiste ninguna plantilla diciendo que el de los dos que nombro eran demasiado largos), Para eso dirige. El director (administrados) orienta al medio, le da una dirección. Eso falta en tu página. Saber para qué está, qué clase de artículos se quiere publicar, qué extensión se les da, etc. Por eso, Simon, cuando estés seguro de qué clase de página querés hacer, escribime y, si puedo, colaboraré. Hasta entonces,' la señora leche con pulga's y el señor que no me acuerdo cómo se llama, provocaron mi completo desanimo y me hicieron sentir una tarada escribiendo sobre Salinger y Anne Sexton. Que tengas mucha suerte, que consigas colaboradores, y que te vaya muy bien en todo. Mis saludos.`````Morwana 21:23 4 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana